


12 Seconds to Grieve

by HopeLions13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, a certain event in AOU broke my heart, and this fic deals with those feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLions13/pseuds/HopeLions13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda's internal monologue as her world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Seconds to Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> For Gabby, I love you, and I miss you.

I lied to Ultron.

It wasn't as if I was dead, no, I was very much alive. That was the problem. If I was dead then I'd be with Yhwh. Death would be easy compared to this. Knowing you're breathing, but there is nothing left inside of you is far, far harder.

That is what it felt like. My heart beat, but for what purpose? I was not truly alive. I was not truly a part of this world; I was just breathing. I was more of an empty shell than Ultron. I moved; I walked; I fought, but I did not live.

I was nothing without Pietro.

As a twin, no moment is just yours. He beat me into this world by twelve minutes, but I started walking that same length of time before him. Our first everything happened at the same time, and as a child I hated it. I wanted to have my life. I wanted to be Wanda, and not 'one of the Maximoff twins.'

But then the bombs fell, and it was just Pietro and me. Down, down, down our parents fell, but we held on, to the bed, and too each other. For the first time I let him pull the big brother thing, because I needed someone who could be strong. He never cried, but instead held me the whole time. After that experience blowing up wasn't the worse-case-scenario in my mind; being separated from Pietro was.

So of course when he signed up for the experiments I went along. The world we lived in was so wrong, and if Pietro thought doing this could fix it… I'd let them cram needles into me. I'd hold whatever strange objects they needed me to. When the mist surrounded me, and I was choking, dying, it was okay. He was there, holding me through the smoke, and he wouldn't let me die on him.

And when we came out changed…Everyone else was dead, but not us. Not because we were stronger or better, but because we had each other. We came into this world together; we fought this world's horrors together. If we were together we could not die, so we became stronger.

The first few months were harder than anything. Not only were things suddenly flying around me, but they put him on the other side of that wall. I could feel him, even see his energy, but we were separate. He slammed against walls, trying to break through to me, and I…

When it was over, I wondered if I had gone mad. Pietro laughed at my abilities, said I'd been controlling people forever, but they were right to call me weird. I'd been called a witch many times as a child; now they were telling the truth.

"So you're a witch, and I'm a bullet. Gold and silver, that's all."

"More like scarlet and silver," I'd laughed looking at the energy that swirled around me. He liked that, or maybe he was just amusing me. With Pietro I could do no wrong, because the only person he wanted by his side was me-flaws and all.

Every one on this earth is connected by energy, which only I can see. We all feel it though, with people we love. And some people feel it more than anyone.

Twins have the same energy, so when one dies, that energy snaps leaving the other, me, empty.

The world kept turning, and I didn't fly off the edge like I felt I had. My twelve seconds were up, my grieving was over, and now all I had left was to end the other empty shell before more twins were left empty.

End


End file.
